HitsuHina Valentine's Day
by AnimeLuver4everandevr
Summary: Valentine's Day in the Soul Society.It starts off thinking like its a poem but...a v-day one shot from me! HitsuHina!ICHIRUKI!


**I don't own BLEACH**

* * *

Yes its Valentine's Day! Barracks decorated with pink and red! Loved one's getting together! But there has been a mishap in the laundry due to 10th squads fukutaicho! Rangiku had mixed her scarf with the captains cloaks and all the cloaks are now pink! Good thing its Valentine's Day! But guys do _not _like pink! Hitsugaya was pissed, Byakuya was mad, Kenpachi was between pissed and mad...lets call it... pissad!

"MATSUMOTO!",came Hitsugaya's loud voice. Rangiku Matsumato ran into the 10th Squad's office in a flash!

"What is it taicho?",asked Rangiku, with a cheery smile.

"Why the _hell _is my haori pink!?",yelled Hitsugaya.

"Uh... I mixed my scarf with your cloak, and other captains cloaks... on accident.",Rangiku said, still smiling.

"God damn it!",yelled Hitsugaya. He was angry, he was pissed!"I have a captains meeting soon!"

"Good thing today is Valentine's Day!",replied Rangiku."all the captains have their cloaks pink and now there's nothing to worry about!"

"MATSUMOTO!",yelled Hitsugaya. Rangiku had skipped out of the office in a flash and then Hitsugaya sighed."There's no way I can go to the meeting in a pink haori..."

At 12 o' clock noon, Hitsugaya sighed but was in fear at what the captains looked like and what would they say. Hinamori was still a fukutaicho so she had her own meetings to attend to. Hitsugaya saw Juushiro, his hair and cloak pink, Shunsei, his hat and cloaks all pink, and Unohana her cloak pink as well. Everyone had tricks pulled. Thats when Hitsugaya noticed his sash was pink. Once at the meeting room, everyone held in chuckles and giggles, noticing Yamamoto with his mustache and beard all pink along with his cloak.

"We have a Valentine's Day Prankster among us.",Yamamoto said."Or pranksters..."

"Um excuse me...",came a small voice."Its 5th squads fukutaicho, Momo Hinamori."

"Come in.",Yamamoto said. The doors opened and the little Momo came in, her whole outfit... was now switched! Her hair was in a ponytail, a strapless pink top that showed her cleavage and belly and a short pink skirt with pink boots."Hinamori-fukutaicho, whats up with the outfit?"

"The Shinigami's Women Association made me wore it.",Momo replied."They are also the one's who pranked you in all pink!"

"So...",started Shunsei."Its all their fault. Who's the people in there?"

"The President is Yachiru-chan, the two Vice Presidents are Nanao Ise and Nemu Kurosutchi. The rest of the members are Rangiku Matsumoto, Isane Kotetsu, Kiyone Kotetsu, Soi Fon-taicho, Unohana-taicho, and Rukia Kuchiki.",Momo replied."I hate being a tattle-tale but I am _not _a part of the Association."

"Why not?",asked Mayuri, his whole mask pink.

"Because its kind of stupid like the SMA, no offense. But, why can't men and women be equal?", Momo said."The whole reason the SMA formed is because of the SWA."

"Hinamori! What are you saying?!",came Rangiku's and Yachiru's voices.

"Its kind of stupid!",Momo yelled at the two. I heard you guys! You _want _to get me and Shiro-chan together?! Unohana-taicho and Ukitake-taicho?! Rukia-san and Ichigo-san?! You can't _force _people to love each other!"

"Alright! All the fukutaicho's out of here!",yelled Yamamoto. All of them left and the door slammed shut."Women..."

"Lol...",came Shunsei's voice.

"What I want to know is...",Hitsugaya started."Is why they would do this..."

"'Cuase you have to confess to Hinamori-fukutaicho, thats why.",Byakuya said. Everyone looked at him."Its true isn't it? Hitsugaya-taicho loves Hinamori-fukutaicho for a reason... and they grew up together. Hitsugaya-taicho is protective of her."

"But-",started Hitsugaya.

"Its official. I hereby allow captains and vice captains to be able to love each other. And Humans and shinigami to love each other.",Yamamoto declared, since it was not allowed at first."This meeting is dismissed!"

And with that, everyone left the meeting room. Hitsugaya had gotten Momo something, something special. Something that she has always wanted. It was a light peach yukata with white snoflakes and a light blue bow around the waist. There was also a hair cloth that was peach with charms of Momo, Hitsugaya, Renji, Kira, Hisagi, a snowflake, a peach, and a watermelon. Hitsugaya spent a lot of money on the outfit. Back at the office, Hinamori was there, on the couch, sound asleep. Hitsugaya chuckled softly, something he rarely did. That caused Hinamori to wake.

"Sh-shiro-chan!",Momo stammered. A box fell to the floor, labeled 'to:Shiro-chan'."Um..."

"Hold on.",Hitsugaya said and got a box out from his desk.

He brought it over to Hinamori and she grabbed it and gave her present to Hitsugaya. While Momo opened her present, Hitsugaya opened his. When he did, he blushed. A photo Album full of memories but the front picture was Momo, in a towel, her cleavage showing and everything was water wet.

"Shiro-chan! This is lovely!",Momo yelped in suprise making Hitsugaya jump. Momo hugged her friend and went to try it on. Meanwhile. Hitsugaya looked through his. Most was Momo and him, then Renji, her, Kira, and Hisagi. There was no Aizen, Gin, or Tousen. All memories, good one's, no bad. Hitsugaya smiled, something he also rarely did.

_'Hinamori is so hot and cute.'_,Hitsugaya thought to himself.

"Shiro-chan?",questioned Momo as she waited by the doorway. Hitsugaya looked up and blushed. "Like what you see?"

"Yea.",Hitsugaya said and walked over to her."Let me show you how much I like it."

"Huh?",questioned Momo but then a kiss was placed among her lips. Momo kisssed back, hands around Hitsugaya.

"Woah!",came guy voices. Hitsugaya and Momo pulled away fast, blushing madly. They both turned to the door and Renji, Kira, and Hisagi were standing.

"Um...",started Momo."How much did you see?"

"A lot... you two... love each other...",Hisagi said with a smile. Then took out a camera."Kiss again. I need to get this announced."

"Okay.",Momo said with a smile and kissed her Shiro-chan again. Hitsugaya was now the one to kiss back. Hisagi then took the picture and they pulled away."H-happy?"

"Yes. Also... there's a vice captain meeting.",Hisagi said."I knew you two would get together."

"Rukia1 What in the blue-blazes are you doing!"

"I don't know! Yachiru gave me tea and now I have a sudden urge to kiss you!"

"Woah!"

SMACK!

Everyone looked outside and say Rukia on top of Ichigo, kissing him on the lips and Ichigo kissing back. Hitsugaya looked at Momo. She was smiling. Once they left, Rukia and Ichigo came in Hitsugaya's office when Hitsugaya was putting the album in his desk. Momo was surely with Hitsugaya now. Ichigo kept Rukia outside while he wanted to chat with Hitsugaya.

"Do you know anything about girls Toushiro?",asked Ichigo.

"No.",Hitsugaya answered.

"Well, I do.",Ichigo said. Hitsugaya looked at him."First, no arguing. Second, You love her. Third, you have to take part in everything she wants slash needs. Finally, you have to treat her like she's important."

"Already do that.",Hitsugaya said. Ichigo smiled and left the office. Hitsugaya smiled again and then ate a piece of chocolate Juushiro had given him, also something he rarely did. At 11:00 at night, everyone was outside to watch firework. Hinamori was cuddled up arounf Hitsugaya's body. Hitsugaya ahd an arm around her with an arm resting on his head. When they both fell asleep on the ground, Juushiro and Shunsei carried them to 10th squad and had them rest there. Hyourinmaru and Tobiume then came into contact.

"My master is in love with a girl...",Hyourinmaru said.

"I think its adorable.",Tobiume said. As they kissed, Hitsugaya and Hinamori kissed indirectly. Somewehere else, Rukia and Ichigo were making out and Zangetsu and Sode no Shirayuki was also making out.

* * *

**Okay. BLEACH 392 pissed me off. GOD! Anyway, since it was valentine's day, I decided to make this. Its not good because... of... no idea's but yet, it was worked out. It was staring out good in the beginning but I did not get any idea's and I did this FAST.**

**Um just review. Bad or Good comments. Don't really care. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**


End file.
